Carolyn Rose
Short Bio - Twenty years old - Younger sister to Jocelyn Rose - Has red-brown auburn hair - Suffers from Congenital Erythropoietic Porphyria (CEP) (Her skin burns from Ultraviolet Light and she suffers from anemia) - Was the fifth and last attempt after Jocelyn to have another child - Grew up in Scotland and England her entire life before the shift - Had to be homeschooled due to her condition, but incredibly bright, specifically with Chemistry and Physics. - Has four years of Jujutsu taught to her by her sister. - Jocelyn and Carolyn had a happy steady relationship most of the time before the shift - When the shift occurred, Carolyn found herself in another dimension which she had dubbed Hell for the longest time (Though it may not have actually been hell) - She spent many months of the shift surviving in this other dimension, sometimes being tracked by demonic like creatures. - After a while she discovered she could shift to other dimensions, including earth again, when she consciously willed herself away when cornered by a group of demonic creatures, unfortunately she brought one or two of them with her when she did it the first time. - It took her another six months at least to even 'Planewalk' herself into the same dimension and world as Earth. Moving through a variety of other dimensions, one of which had been the Australian 'dreaming' at the time when it had still been around. - Her time back on Earth, or if she traveled to other dimensions is still largely unknown and therefore open. - She eventually ended up working with the Germanic Colony in Chicago however, helping meta-humans and those of the veil and the worlds she had seen establish their own home away from home. Abilities Planewalker Physique: Planewalkers were the original harnessers of magic, going out into the cosmos, beyond the veil and through a variety of planes and dimensions to further their own knowledge or spread what they have learned to others. Planewalkers were sometimes believed by elves to be the original teachers of magic to those of Earth. As a Planewalker, Carolyn's body is constantly enhanced by magical energy being produced in her body, in place of some hemoglobin markers that would normally be produced. This magical energy protects Carolyn in habitats that her body would not normally be able to handle. Anything that might have to do with climate and survival such as the air she breathes, or the temperature of the plane she is in, are settled directly around her body as an aura of life, using innate magical energy she produces from her body to create an aura that will keep herself alive in the coldest of temperatures or in poisonous airs or anything else that has to do directly with just her survival in a new environment that her body may not be adapted to. This aura is a meter radius directly around Carolyn's body at all times Planewalker Spells: Low Level Spell:: Planeshift - A teleportation spell that encompasses only the planewalker and any living thing within the natural life giving aura around her body. This spell can teleport the Planewalker through dimensions, planes, or simply anywhere in space in the same dimension. It is the bread and butter of a planewalker, and the first spell they tend to master. Control takes years to completely master, places the planewalker has been before are easier than places they haven't (Blindly teleporting). Drains about 5% of magical power per use. The Planewalker looks like they slowly fade from their current position when using this. Eldritch Blast - A basic magical spell that lets the planewalker draw on energy from a specific dimension or plane they have been in to produce a ball of energy that can deal a basic level of damage. The ball of energy is dependent upon the dimension the energy is drawn from. (A Fire dimension Eldritch Blast would create *Gasp* a Fireball! Earth realm Eldritch Blast would be a mix of elements in a single ball). An Eldritch Blast drains about 5% of magical power. Medium Level Spell:: Planepact - A pact made by blood with a creature from any plane or dimension, to the Planewalker. This pact allows the Planewalker to summon that creature to their aid when they so choose. However in turn, it also allows the creature to summon them when they so choose. It can only be done with creatures of a high enough intelligence to have sentience, and holy or demonic or magical or mundane does not matter to the pact. Only a maximum of one pact per limb that the Planewalker possesses can be made with this spell. When summoned the creature still has its own will, choosing to listen to the Planewalker or not and temporarily has an extension of the Planewalker's life giving aura around it. This pact drains 10% of magical power at the creation of the pact, and costs 10% magical power to summon a single creature from the pact. Pact Power - A Planewalker can share their own magical power and knowledge (Spells) with any creature the planewalker makes a pact with, so long as that pact is active. In turn the creature can share any magical power or knowledge with the planewalker as well through a magical link. The planewalker or pacted creature must give permission for the other to use power from them. Any magical ability used that is not the Planewalker's own will have the normal cost of the magical ability, plus an additional 5%. High Level Spell:: Plane Link - A Planewalker can temporarily align themselves to a single dimension, granting them innate capabilities of the denizens of the dimension, realm, plane or world that the Planewalker has aligned to. These can be physical, mental, or magical changes to the Planewalker, only while this spell is active. The plane walker must have been to the world, plane, realm or dimension that they are Plane Linking to. What changes in the Planewalker entirely depends upon the plane they link to. (Plane Linking to a Sentient Ape World she has been to will give her ape like physical qualities and enhanced strength/durability) This ability can last roughly 1 minute for every 10% of magical power the Planewalker consumes in creating the link. Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Meta Human Alliance